Zombie Outbreak, 2012
Zombie Outbreak In Miami Florida Spreads (The following text is a link to the actual report of the first incident, or as you call it here on CreepyPasta, Proof) On the weekend of May 26th, 2012, a Miami man under the influence of a bizarre batch of bathsalts proceeded to attack and devour the face of a 65 year old vagabond. When approached by police, weapons drawn, he did not stop until he was shot to death. The victim survived, though his current condition is under speculation. Since this report, several more have began to develop, police and news officials calling it a "Trend Of Drug Induced Superhuman Strength". Since the beginning of this insane epidemic, towns that are sanctioned as sober living environments have begun to witness strange and unsettling events. This alludes that the already dangerous though tainted bathsalts have been spread throughout the eastern seaboard. The following is a blog written by one such young man living in a sober house in Wilmington, North Carolina, where the epidemic has seemed to have reached. '' May 15th Moved into a halfway house today. For the first time in what feels like years I have my own room, complete with my cell phone(YES!), a TV, mini-fridge, this computer(old Mac, but it's got signal) and microwave. I have to share a bathroom but oh well, this place is the Ritz when compared to the park benches I've known. The town itself, Wilmington Beach, is pretty evened out having sober communities all over the place. During treatment sessions, my counselor is pushing me to write a blog that will help release my frustrations in a helpful way instead of bottling them up so here it goes... my name is Wes and I am a 23 year old alcoholic and have been known to abuse cocaine. I used to work as a PA for various projects on the east coast production train. After being shunned by my mother, girlfriend, coworkers and surrounding family, I was forced into rehab where I got clean and honestly... it kinda sucks. No more glory days, no more all or nothing with the fraternity brothers, no more fun at the bar(if they'd ever let me back in). Strangely however, I really feel like I'm clear headed and can see the world a little bit more than I used too. This halfway house is deluxe when compared to most joints, allowing us LOADS of freedoms as long as we pay our way and submit to weekly drug tests. Not only that, it's exclusive to only eight guys at a time and we don't have to share rooms! Beats the HELL out of rehab! May 21st FINALLY found a job at a Mexican Grille here in town. Best part is it's only a block from the house so NO MORE BUSES!!!!!!!! For those who haven't given a damn up to this point, I am in a halfway house located here in Wilmington Beach, North Carolina and I have been clean for all of three months today. Originally I REALLY missed the rush but man I won't lie, this shit is AWESOME! I even met a pretty girl today, Katie, who was also in rehab with me. My type too... blonde, bubbly, curvy and most importantly, she LOVES the comic books that I do!! NOTHING beats a common interest! We're meeting at a java-bar tonight after I get off of work and exchanging some books before we head off to wherever it is we decide... as long as I'm back by curfew. May 25th Not much going on lately, I've been pretty busy with work, AA meetings, NA meetings and Katie time at Javaholics. The biggest news to report is that the town is seemingly getting quieter each day even though it's the Summer time and beach fare should be bustling. Hell, it was even a slow day today at La Cocina which I REALLY fail to understand seeing as how it's the only Mexican grille in town that has a sanitation grade above a 95. Going to walk Katie home after Javaholics and we'll see if it livens up. May 28th WEIRD thing happened this weekend! Somewhere in Florida over the weekend, a man abusing bathsalts attacked and viciously chewed off the face of a homeless man. The guy was exhibiting signs of super human strength and if you know anything about drugs, it's that ANYTHING is possible but bathsalts? Really?! I always thought that was a meth thing... drugs is drugs though. No doubt about that. At the NA meeting tonight we discussed the possibility that the drugs were explicitly tampered with and something else got into his system that induced the super-strength, a theory the older katz tried to dismiss as silly. Katie's kinda scared about it though since we live in a community that is not only half-sober, but is almost ''more than half abusing. I told her I'd protect her :D May 29th OFFICIAL FREAK OUT DAY!!!!! Whatever the hell is going around that is making addicts super-freaky-cannibals made its appearance HERE tonight! Across from Javaholics is an actual bar that is usually swarmed with the darker crowds of Wilmington, a day and night contrast to our humble establishment. A crazy, bumbling crackhead we all know usually heads for that bar at night to score but tonight he came to ours and rushed into our bathroom, locking himself in and began going NUTS inside, beating the walls, smashing the toilet and sink as well as nearly breaking down the old English-oak door! The owner evacuated the building and we watched as police came in escorted him outside to a cruiser. He was covered in oily black filth, vomit, waste and what we all thought was blood. The worst case of mania I think ANY of us have ever seen... damn shame too, that guy was actually kinda nice. One of my housemates, Perry, was talking with our house monitor Chaz tonight about the whole thing and Chaz, being a paranoid kinda guy called in someone else to take his shift. I'm worried he's relapsing... May 30th Today was one for the books... so much crap happened today and I seriously feel like sneaking out tonight to find a happy meal to curb my anger. I must not though, I owe it to myself not too. Here is a list of bullshit that has bombarded me today: *Five of the guys in the house were discharged, three from relapsing and the other two just wanted to leave town fearing the influence. A trend that is HIGHLY uncommon here in this facility. Another trend that follows up on this is that usually, people are lined up out of the door to get into this joint but only one was admitted, my new best friend and fellow comic book enthusiast Mario. Only Mario, Perry, myself and another regular named Matt remain. *The meetings were called off for the day, letting everyone recover from the incident at Javaholics. We were instead directed. **Since last night, three more "incidents" have broken out across Wilmington. One in particular, sadly, was Chester "Chaz" Boyle, our former house mentor. Unlike the other two however, he disappeared. *Who I thought was my ex girlfriend Emily showed up today. She was concerned as was my mother apparently, both of them wishing for me to come home. I was like, "BITCH, are you SERIOUS!?!? No PHONE CALLS, no LETTERS, no NOTHING for months and NOW you give a shit?!?! FUCK OFF!!!" I doubt the urge to use will ever be as strong as it is right now because of THEM. She and my mom are staying at the Hilton of Front Street and I doubt they're leaving until they convince me too. One of the last mentors remaining has been talking to me about it and says he wouldn't blame me for getting the hell out because he feels like things are only going to get worse. I told him I wouldn't because for the first time in my life, I feel like I actually have a home. Perry, Mario, Matt and myself hung out in my room tonight and talked things over. Matt's rehab-lover, Jessica, snuck in as usual but unusually, the gravity around here is rather lax seeing as how the mentors apparently aren't paying attention to the cameras in the house(no women rules, blah-blah-blah). Matt and Jessica have decided to leave together this weekend and invited me and Katie to come as well. I respectfully declined, though I truly do miss Katie and haven't heard from her all day. Jessica made an effort to comfort me, telling me that she is at the house in bed missing me too. All I can say now is... when shit starts hitting the fan, it's funny how real it looks when you're clean and sober. May 31st, 2:30 a.m. I sit here awake, unable to get back to sleep knowing now just how wrong things are right now. We all woke up to the sounds of a fight in the office next door. Mario and Matt came out of their rooms, running out to see what was happening. When they approached the building all they could see was tonight's mentor Billy fighting with Chaz, who was out of his mind and incoherent. Matt managed to knock him unconscious with a toolbox before he was able to choke out Billy. The paramedics showed up and took off with him before Billy suddenly up and left himself... leaving us here alone. He didn't even bother calling anyone else to take over, he just, left. The rest of us have been sitting in our rooms, wondering just what in the fuck to do now. Perry is gone now too, having been picked up by an old drug dealer friend of his in sheer desperation of moving on somewhere. Mario is in his room calling a friend of his, which worries me because he says he's getting a gun from him. Matt has called Jessica who told him that their house mother has closed the building and is sending the girls in their vans and cars to the bus station. She was able to slip out and Katie is coming with her here now, making this whole situation even harder to understand. While Matt is packing the last of his things, I'm sitting here watching more reports on this craziness and trying to reel myself back some before I blow up. Whenever they finally get here, I'll talk with Katie about what to do next. Until then I'm venturing back to the office and I'm going to try calling someone... and then my mom and Emily... hopefully they've left town already. If not, I'll have even bigger problems. 3:45 a.m. Back from the office. It's a fucking mess in there. The phone was destroyed in the struggle so I assume that Billy was going to walk somewhere to get help. I can't help but wonder why he didn't just use a cell phone. Jessica and Katie showed up finally, as did Mario's friend who I REALLY do not like. This jackass, Daniel, is the kind of scum people in rehab call a "Critical Enabler". He sold Mario not one, not two but THREE guns! THREE fucking guns in an out of control HALFWAY HOUSE! I'm sure they're also using, as they've yet to come back out of his room. Funny enough, Mario gave two of the guns to me and Matt, though I declined to carry a weapon after what happened back in Durham. He still left it on the kitchen table and Matt put in my room after he and Jessica "disappeared" into his room. Katie is on the phone with her parents. I feel I should call Emily and my mother but I cannot bring myself to make them worry about me anymore than they have already for I am now worried myself. The news is talking now about a local beach fire being attacked by a group of crazed addicts. I was able to talk the others into remaining here for the night so that tomorrow in the day we can assess things outside better. Jessica's car is packed with their things and Katie's, who are all still trying to talk me into going. I find it pointless now, as I'm sure the situation is being put under control by police. If we're caught up in the middle of this in anyway, we're toast. At least here we may be able to hold up for a while so I'm attempting to talk the others into staying so we can better fortify the house and try surviving this way. I'll remain by the computer and document everything I can in the hopes that something or someone might know that we're OK and scared, that is all. If anyone from the WTC Treatment Center or Wilmington Beach Police Dept gets this, just know that myself, Katherine Young, Matthew Dennis, Jessica Stahl and hopefully Mario Chavez are OK and not using. We are at the Launch House 4 off of Market Street in downtown Wilmington. We should be OK for now. Category:Diary/Journal